


Mother-Daughter Time

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed, Milieux, Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah isn't thrilled with her newly found uncle. Her mother tries to give her a better understanding of him over tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother-Daughter Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Absolutesnark at Fandom Stocking 2012.
> 
> The mother-daughter relationship between Piper and Savannah was something was established at an RP community on LiveJournal.

“You do know that watching it like that is not going to make it boil any faster.”

Piper jerked from her thoughts at the teasing voice and turned her head to smile at her adopted daughter.

“I guess I was just lost in thought,” Piper admitted reaching for a second cup and placing it in front of Savannah.

“They must have been some pretty heavy thoughts, Mom,” Savannah teased softly as she watched her. “The look on your face said you were trying to make it boil with just the power of your mind.”

Piper laughed and shook her head. “No thank you. I don’t need any extra powers like that. I’ll leave the telekinesis to you and Paige and Cole.”

“Hrm,” Savannah said, reaching for the sugar and picking out the kind of tea she wanted. “So how is Tall, Dark and Asinine, anyway?” 

“Savannah, he is your uncle, you know.”

Her daughter gave her a look. “Like that’s going to change anything? You’ve met some of my so-called family.”

Piper had to give her that. “Even so, Cole isn’t that bad.” Savannah made a noise of disbelief. “He’s really not that bad when you get to know him.”

“He’s grumpy and unfriendly.”

“He’s had it rough. Where he was for a time wasn’t exactly a paradise.”

“He’s distrustful and possessive.”

“People have messed with him or taken Phoebe from him several times, Savannah. That leaves a scar.”

“He glares at everyone.”

“He’s a little defensive of anyone that he doesn’t know getting too close.”

“He’s an ass.”

It took Piper a moment to come up with a counter argument to that. It was true that Cole had been more… well, _Cole_ , lately, but after everything Phoebe told her he had been through, she could almost understand.

“Savannah, I know that Cole isn’t always—“ Savannah lifted an eyebrow and Piper hurried on. “—but he is family and he really has been through hell.” Piper gave her a small smile. “I’ll admit that when I first met Cole, I wasn’t exactly very welcoming of him. He was the District Attorney ---“

“What do you call a hundred lawyers at the bottom of the sea?”

Piper ignored that. “He was a lawyer and he could be a danger to us because we had to be secretive. When Phoebe fell in love with him, I was completely against it. It was too dangerous for her to be that close with someone who was charged with revealing the secrets of people to get justice.”

“And that was before you found out he was a demon.”

“And… that was before I found out he was a demon,” Piper affirmed as she poured water in their cups for tea. “But Phoebe loved him and she was very devoted to him.”

“Your sister hasn’t exactly shown stellar taste, mom.”

“Maybe not, but I do believe she was right about Cole. I had never seen her as devoted and as in love before she met Cole. She seemed to settle down a lot when she and Cole got together. Maybe if we had been more accepting of him like she was, then all of the terrible things that happened to him and to her would never have happened.”

Savannah played with her tea bag in the steaming water as she listened to Piper. “You don’t know that being nicer to him in the beginning would have changed anything,” she finally said.

“No, I don’t know, but if I had behaved differently, then maybe things would have changed.”

Savannah sighed and then looked up at where Piper was watching her. “You want me to be nicer to him, don’t you?”

“It would make things a lot easier on me,” she admitted. “Just give him a chance, Savannah. That’s all I ask.”

“I’ll try,” she finally said. “But I can’t promise that I won’t still be sarcastic towards him.”

Piper laughed. “When you stop being sarcastic at all is when I know that you’re truly ill,” she teased. “Now tell me about school. How’s Carson…”


End file.
